


Canon-Compliant

by SeeTheVision



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Comedy, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mark is whipped, Mentions of Sex, One Shot, because this is an OT21 household, but no smut, every member is mentioned at least once, i wrote this instead of updating my wip oops, literally it's not even spicy, not beta read we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 22:20:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20682851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeeTheVision/pseuds/SeeTheVision
Summary: "Mark hyung, did you know people write stories about us having sex?"Mark choked on a mouthful of water.(In which Donghyuck discovers fanfiction)





	Canon-Compliant

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I wrote this instead of updating my WIP, no I'm not sorry(you should check out Showmance, it's good I promise). Also this is not proofread YEET

The first time Donghyuck mentioned it was during a break at a 127 dance rehearsal. Sweaty bodies were strewn across the room, guzzling water bottles and scrolling on phones.

“Mark hyung, did you know people write stories about us having sex?”

Mark choked on a mouthful of water. _ “What?” _he sputtered as soon as he regained the ability to breathe. Donghyuck looked unimpressed at Mark’s ability to drown on dry land. 

“I said, did you know that–”

“I heard you the first time,” Mark cut him off hastily, “but– what the hell?”

Donghyuck held out his phone, the screen of which was full of text. The first sentence Mark’s eyes landed on said something about _ Haechan’s pretty lips wrapped around Mark’s– _Mark yelped and slapped the phone away, hard enough that it flew out of Donghyuck’s grasp and skittered across the floor. The younger boy shot Mark a glare as he scooted across the practice room floor to retrieve it.

“_Why_ are you reading that?” Mark asked. He knew his face was probably flaming, but who could blame him? His poor mind had just been assaulted with the image of him and his _best friend _in a very– _compromising position_.

The best friend in question looked annoyingly unbothered. “Found a link on twitter,” he said with a shrug. “It’s called _fanfiction.” _

“I know what fanfiction is,” Mark retorted, but before either boy could say anything more on the topic, the choreographer called places for the top of the song.

  
  
  


The next time Donghyuck mentioned it was over text, a week or so later. Mark had, with some difficulty, put the topic of fanfiction out of his mind, but it seemed as though Donghyuck had continued exploring.

**Hyuck:**

lmao look

_ [image attached] _

Mark read through the circled paragraph of the screenshot as he lay in bed with an offended frown. The passage in question described Mark tripping over his feet and smacking his face against the wall.

**Morklee:**

-_-

I’m not that clumsy smh

**Hyuck:**

keep telling urself that mark

**Morklee:**

thats mark hyung to u

Unfortunately, Mark’s curiosity was piqued. He didn’t understand why people would want to write about him. Maybe about Donghyuck(Mark himself was guilty of using his friend for lyric inspiration sometimes), but Mark didn’t think there was anything inspiring about himself.

The 9.5 million search results for “mark lee fanfiction” said otherwise. Mark was somewhat shell shocked and more than a little overwhelmed. He didn’t know whether he should feel flattered or creeped out. After a moment’s deliberation, his curiosity won out and he clicked on the first link.

It was in English, some sort of forum, he saw, where users could post their works for anyone to read and give feedback. That was sort of cool, Mark supposed, that people could share their love for writing. 

As he scrolled through the results, he saw that a huge portion of them featured ‘Mark Lee/Lee Donghyuck(Haechan).’ There were others of course(Mark cringed when he saw a NSFW-tagged story about himself and Johnny. That was gross, Johnny was like his older brother), but ‘Markhyuck’ made up an overwhelming majority. It was weird; Mark didn’t know quite how to feel.

He clicked on one of the results, after checking that there was nothing too scandalous in the tags, and,_ for research purposes, _he began to read. 

And… It wasn’t anything like he expected. The writer had real talent, and the sweet story of soulmates and love was captivating enough that he almost forgot that the main characters were himself and his best friend. He quickly got invested in the plot, scrolling through several chapters until suddenly-- it ended. There was no next chapter; it hadn’t been added yet, and this particular story hadn’t been updated in nearly ten months. 

_ That’s incredibly frustrating, _was his first thought. His second was, _I wonder if that’s actually what kissing Donghyuck is like. _His third was, of course, _what the hell, he’s my best friend why am I thinking about kissing him? _

The story had planted weird thoughts in his head. Mark turned off his phone and turned over, trying to clear his mind. His dreams that night were filled with Donghyuck’s soft eyes and sweet smile.

  
  
  
  
  


The third time Donghyuck mentioned fanfiction was in the middle of the night. Mark woke to the unexpected presence of a third person in his and Doyoung’s shared room. He nearly freaked out before realising it was just Donghyuck.

“‘S’going on, Haechannie?” he mumbled sleepily. Donghyuck only sniffed in answer, slipping beneath the covers beside Mark, who was considerably more awake when he realised Donghyuck was crying. He let the younger boy cling to him, and wrapped his arms around Donghyuck’s shaking frame. “Hey, what’s the matter?” 

“It’s stupid,” Donghyuck sniffled, words muffled in Mark’s chest. “I just– I wanted to make sure you were okay.”

“Why wouldn’t I be okay?” Mark whispered, glancing across the room to check that Doyoung was still asleep(he was).

“Remember when I discovered fanfiction?” Mark nodded, thankful that the dark masked the blush that flooded his cheeks at the memory of his own investigation into that realm. “Well,” Donghyuck continued, “I was reading one, and– Mark, you _died._”

Whatever Mark had expected, it wasn’t that. “Why are my own_ fans_ killing me off?” was the sentence he managed to piece together, and apparently it was the right thing to say, because Donghyuck laughed, the last of his tears subsiding.

“Don’t go getting any ideas, Mark Lee,” he said teasingly. “Don’t you dare go dying on me.”

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Mark replied, too tired to nag the younger boy to use honorifics. “Now go back to your own room.”

“But Mark,” Donghyuck whined, and even in the dark, Mark could tell he was pouting. “You’re so warm and comfy.” He wound his arms around Mark’s torso, snuggling into him.

Mark struggled, attempting to escape the younger boy’s vice like grip. “Hyuck-”

“If you don’t shut up right now,” a menacing voice from the other end of the room cut him off, “I’m kicking you _both _out.”

Mark gulped and resigned himself to his fate. A sleepy Doyoung was a dangerous Doyoung, and anyway, there were worse ways to sleep than with an armful of cuddly, soft warmth. Mark could only hope Donghyuck couldn’t hear how fast Mark’s heart was beating.

Seriously, why was it doing that?

  
  
  
  
  


Mark was restless. The Dreamies were preparing for their first comeback since his graduation, and Mark wanted nothing more than to be with his dongsaengs. The pain of leaving Dream had returned full-force, and he didn’t even have Donghyuck to confide in, as he had moved to the Dream dorm in the leadup to the comeback. 

Most of the time, Mark welcomed days off, but today he was just bored. Donghyuck and the other dreamies were busy with their comeback, Jungwoo was at home recovering from his recent health problems, and Yukhei was in China with WayV, so Mark felt isolated from all his closest friends.He loved his hyungs, of course, but it was different from the bond he shared with the members closest to his own age, and anyway, most of them already had plans for the day off.

So, Mark found himself flopped onto his bed, once again dipping his toes into the crazy riptide that was NCT fanfiction, and this time... it was different. In this story, Mark and his friends weren't high school students, or witches, or vampires; they were just them, just NCT. It was so much more intimate, hitting Mark much closer to home. He could imagine the setting perfectly because it was his his everyday life-- except not, because Mark's everyday life did not involve kissing Haechan in a deserted practice room. Even so, it was almost too easy to imagine the way Donghyuck's gasps would echo off the mirror-lined walls. In the story, the kiss deepened and Mark knew he should stop reading because Donghyuck was his _best friend_ and Mark shouldn't be imagining the way the skin of his collarbones would taste, and he certainly shouldn't _want_ to know but he _does_ and now he's having an existential crisis.

Normally, when Mark had mental breakdowns, he would go to Johnny, but Johnny had gone out with Yuta for the day, probably to film a new episode of JCC. So Mark did the next best thing and called his best friend– not Donghyuck, of course. He called his other best friend.

"Mark!" Yukhei greeted him enthusiastically as soon as the video chat connected. Mark winced slightly and lowered the volume on his phone; he had forgotten just how loud Yukhei could be. "What's up, man?"

Mark felt a grin creep onto his face. "I miss you, dude!"

Yukhei laughed. "We'll be performing together again soon. SuperM fighting!" He laughed again and Mark joined in. Yukhei always seemed to be able to make him laugh. "Wanna say hi to Sicheng ge?"

"Maybe later," Mark said. He did miss Kun hyung, Ten hyung, and especially Winwin hyung, even though he did see WayV at the practice rooms from time to time whenever they were in Korea, but he was still in the middle of a mental breakdown.

"What's the matter, Mark? Why to you look all--" he made a strange sound effect and made a face like he'd just seen a ghost. Mark figured that was probably a pretty accurate portrayal of how he looked.

Not knowing how to broach the topic, Mark chewed his lip for a moment before blurting, "Did you know people write about us having sex with each other?"

There was a second of silence before Yukhei burst into raucous laughter, joined by another voice, and a second grinning face popped up beside Yukhei. Mark recognized the new face as Hendery, who he'd spoken to several times and quite liked, though he was considering changing his opinion as the other boy continued to laugh at him.

"Mark," Hendery giggled in slightly accented but impressively fluent Korean, "have you discovered_ fanfiction? _"

Mark could feel his ears burning. "Shut up! It was Donghyuck. And why did everyone except me know about this?"

Hendery shrugged, still grinning. "Xuxi used to google himself a lot. Kun ge banned us from reading any more after Yangyang called him 'daddy.'"

Hendery and Yukhei cackled as Mark cringed. "And it doesn't bother you?"

Yukhei shook his head. "Actually, I'm kind of flattered. They always describe me as very handsome." He wiggled his eyebrows.

Mark tried to protest. "But--"

"Why does it bother_ you_ so much, Mark?" Hendery cut in. "We're idols, this sort of thing kind of comes with the job description."

"It's just weird!" Mark insisted. "Hyuck is my best friend--"

"Oh, this is about Haechannie?" Yukhei said, eyes widening with comprehension. "That makes more sense. You wouldn't be so worked up if it was anyone else's fictional dick you were fictionally sucking."

"Wha–what?" Mark spluttered.

"Hold on," Hendery said, holding up a hand, "you and Haechan aren't a thing?"

"No! Why would we– why would you think that?"

Hendery just shrugged. "With the way you guys look at each other, I just kind of figured."

"How do we look at each other?" Mark queried. This conversation was, so far, not helping his mental breakdown.

"Like you hung the stars in the sky, or something cheesy like that," Hendery replied.

Yukhei nodded sagely. "Haechan is the only person whose dick you actually _want_ to suck. That's why you're upset," he said, with the tone of someone imparting great wisdom.

"I do not want to– to– do_ that! _" Mark spluttered.

Hendery and Yukhei just laughed at him again. "Keep telling yourself that," Yukhei snorted.

"Maybe you should take a leaf out of Xuxi's book and Google yourself," Hendery suggested. "Maybe then you'll be able to see what the fans see."

"We need to get back to the others, you can say hi to the hyungs!"

It was some time later when Mark disconnected the call, after being roasted(by Ten), asked if he was eating well and getting enough sleep(by Kun), interrogated on the well-being of the other 127 members(by Sicheng), and making a mental note to spend some time with Hendery, Dejun, and Yangyang soon(because he really needed more friends closer to his own age).

Johnny and Yuta still weren't home, Taeyong and Doyoung were arguing in the next room over, and Jaehyun and Taeil had disappeared to who knows where. Mark figured he had nothing better to do than take Hendery's advice, so he typed his own name into the search bar. After a moment's deliberation, he added 'and haechan' and hit search.

The first result was a youtube video of 'Markhyuck moments.' Warily, Mark clicked the link and watched the video.

And... okay, maybe he _did _look at Donghyuck a _little _like he was the most beautiful thing in the world, but that didn't mean that Mark wanted to suck his dick, or have sex with him in a practice room, or kiss him– okay, maybe kiss him– wait, _what? _

"Oh my god, I'm in love with Donghyuck."

"Congratulations," said Doyoung, who had, unfortunately, chosen that moment to return to their room. "You're officially the last one to know."

"Hyung, what do I_ do? _"

"You go kiss the poor boy," Doyoung answered wearily. "Heaven knows he's been trying for years."

Mark was scrambling off his bed before Doyoung could finish speaking, smacking his elbow on the doorframe as he hurtled out of the room.

"TAEYONG HYUNG, I'M GOING TO THE DREAMIES' DORM," he shouted as he hopped on one foot next to the door, desperately trying to shove his socked foot into a shoe he wasn't entirely sure belonged to him.

"It's late Mark," Taeyong protested. "They're probably tired–"

"Let him go," Doyoung cut him off, sticking his head out of his own door, which Mark had neglected to close in his haste. Mark didn't stay to hear Taeyong's response; he was already out the door.

Mark arrived at the Dreamies’ dorm in record time, breathing heavily. He was wearing sweatpants, he hadn’t combed his hair after his shower, and he was sweating slightly from his mad dash to the dorm, but he figured that Donghyuck had seen him in much worse states back when they were roommates, so he just ran a hand through his hair and straightened his glasses, figuring it would be alright. 

Mark barely said hello to Renjun, who opened the door for him. He ignored the surprised faces of Jeno and Jaemin, who were splayed out of the couch, as he practically flew down the hall to the room Donghyuck was staying in.

“Oh, Mark hyung! What are you–” Donghyuck’s greeting was cut off as Mark tackled him onto the bed. “Mark, what the– what was that for? Get off, you’re squishing me.”

Mark drew back slightly, propping himself up with his hands, but stayed on top of Donghyuck, pinning him to the bed. He took a moment to simply stare down at his best friend. Donghyuck’s face was free of makeup, hair still slightly damp from a recent shower. His eyes were wide and his tan cheeks flushed from Mark’s unexpected proximity, matching the pink of his full lips, which were parted slightly, just enough to reveal his cute front teeth. God, Mark wanted to kiss this boy.

So he did. He planted a kiss right on the tip of Donghyuck’s button nose.

Donghyuck’s eyes grew even rounder. Mark could almost see himself reflected in the dilated pupils.

“What was that for?” Donghyuck whispered.

“I just wanted to kiss you,” Mark responded, voice equally soft. There was a pause in which Mark could almost see Donghyuck’s mind processing the statement, picking apart the unsaid meaning.

“So do it again,” Donghyuck finally said, and Mark needed no further encouragement to lean back down and press him lips to Donghyuck’s.

All those writers had it wrong when it came to what kissing Donghyuck was like. Donghyuck’s lips didn’t taste like honey or strawberries. There were no fireworks. There were simply no words to describe how _right _it felt, though Mark was sure that wouldn’t stop him from trying. He could fill countless notebooks with lyrics trying to express the way he felt as Donghyuck pushed him upright and climbed into his lap. He could spend days poring through dictionaries in every language he knew, and he would never find the words to describe what it was like to slip his hands under Donghyuck’s shirt, to feel the warm golden skin shiver under his touch, to tilt his head and ease Donghyuck’s mouth open–

“Haechan hyung, have you seen my OH MY GOD!” Jisung stood in the doorway, hands clamped over his eyes. His shout alerted the other boys in the dorm, and before Donghyuck could even unwind his fingers from Mark’s hair, five pairs of incredulous eyes were staring at them(Jisung through his fingers).

Chenle, of course, screamed– a high pitched whoop of victory that snapped the others out of their trance. A cacophony of cheers and boos erupted. Mark could make out Renjun’s exasperated “freaking_ finally,” _as well as Jisung’s traumatized wail of “MY INNOCENT EYES,” while Chenle, Jeno, and Jaemin just wordlessly yelled.

“Shut up, brats,” Donghyuck snapped, but he was grinning broadly as he snuggled closer to Mark’s neck, and Mark figured he wouldn’t mind if this was his happy ending.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this was, I just wanted to write something less angsty and not have to worry about plot lol
> 
> Come yell at me!  
[twitter](https://twitter.com/see_thevision)  
[instagram](https://www.instagram.com/riahsvision/)  
[curiouscat](https://curiouscat.qa/see_thevision)


End file.
